Some things change more then u could ever guess
by sneakyknave
Summary: 3 years after the war, Katara finds out some unexpected truths
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last**** Airbender****, nor the other one or anything remotely related to it. However, this story is mine. **

A/N: My story plays 3 years after the defeating of Firelord Ozai, and here are the ages for the protagonists; as u can see I changed some of them a bit, but since I am the author of this story. I can do what I like. ^^

Aang, Toph: 17

Katara: 19

Sokka, Suki, Mai: 20

Zuko: 21

Ozai: 39

Iroh: 56

This is my first story so please don't be too hard on me.

* * *

Chapter 1

Knock; knock

The next time louder: KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK and a muffled "Lady Katara" were to hear.

Katara woke up put a cape on and opened the door, in front of her stood one of Mai's servant-ladies. "Lady Katara, the Firelady send me, the Baby is on the way, come quickly." "The Baby comes? But it's a bit early isn't it?" Katara was wide-awake and concerned now, she rushed through the halls to the rooms of Mai, and the servant on her heals. Finally there, she moved immediately to Mai's side which was standing there breathing heavy through a contraction. "Mai can I help you somehow?" Mai griped Katara's hand and for the waterbender it felt as if all the bones in it turned to mush.

As the contraction was over Mai looked at her. "Get Zuko here please." "Of course." Then turning to the midwife: "Is everything alright?" "It's a month early, but so far everything is going normal. I already helped a few women getting their baby earlier then expected." The midwife send a reassuring smile her way and turned back to Mai giving her some instructions how to breathe. Seeing she was not needed here Katara turned around and left to find Zuko.

Even after 3 Years living here, Katara found it still strange that man and woman had separate rooms. But, so many countries, so many customs. Her first try where the private rooms of the new Firelord, he was not there. Neither was he in his bureau nor in the throne room. Maybe he was with Aang and Sokka to celebrate the third anniversary of their victory. Therefore, she dashed to Aang's rooms next, but he was not there as well, that left Sokka's place. Her brother's bed was messy and empty as the others. 'Where the hell are they?' Katara was really pissed by now; after all, it was the middle of the night. As she looked around Sokka's room a second time she realized with a start that his weapons where gone as well, so maybe they where on some kind of hunt.

Katara left the room and ran as fast as she could out of the palace to the place where Appa usually slept. The flying bison slowly opened one of his eyes as he heard the approach of Katara; she ruffled a bit through the smooth fur between his eyes. "Oh Appa, have u seen Aang and the boys? I can't find them anywhere, first I thought they might celebrate but they have their weapons with them and who celebrates with weapons?" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, but they would not do that, now would they? Quickly she crawled on Appa's back "I need your help, yip yip." They flew quiet thru the full moon night, fast approaching their target. As soon as Appa landed, Katara jumped from the bison and ran into the dark building. She had only been here once, but somehow she remembered the way as if it had been just yesterday. Katara could see flickers of light underneath the door she was heading to, so her assumption was probably right. Bending some water out of the air as she moved to her destination the waterbender pushed the door open wide, quickly changing into battle stance water-whip in hand

"What the hell is going on here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There, at the back of the cell, the former Firelord Ozai was hanging on the prison bars, cuffed with some metal from said bars. Behind him 3 young men and a teenage girl, all shocked and surprised to see Katara. The first to recover was the Avatar "Katara, listen …" "NO, you listen! How could you do this? After all u where the one who didn't want to kill him and now you torture him to death?" turning to Zuko "And you, he's still your father and I thought … argh it doesn't matter. You should go to Mai; she's getting the baby and needs you now."

That brought somehow all back to their senses, Zuko let go of his fire-whip and rushed out of the room quickly followed by Sokka, who could not even look at his sister. The furious waterbender turned to the girl whom had a stubborn look on her face "Open the handcuffs and let him down!" "No, he deserves it, he's a monster who wanted to kill us all and maybe you have already forgotten this! But I will never forget." Toph stepped out of the cell and wanted to leave as well, when suddenly she was stopped by a strange force. Katara hated bloodbending but she did use it when the times called for it and lucky enough today was a full moon which strengthens her bending for this. The earthbender turned around and moved constrained like on auto-pilot to the cell, she bend the metal back into its previous form. The prisoner fell to the ground a groan of agony coming from him.

As soon as she was herself again, Toph stormed out of the room looking grim, the hard-headed girl would probably never forgive her for controlling her like this. Aang was still there looking ashamed at his feet, "Katara, I …" Katara interrupted him "You can either help me get him down to Appa or you leave now." "But Katara, you can't take him out of prison, he will flee." "Flee, FLEE? Can you tell me how the hell should he do this? He's half dead!" She turned to the man lying in the cell, a thin beaten up figure with a wheeze and a faraway look in his eyes. She took his right arm and laid him around her shoulder to pull him up, but even with the loss of weight she had strives itself to move him, till Aang finally moved and the same on the other side of the prisoner did. Together they got him up and slowly crossed the dark hallways to get out of the prison.

The Avatar used some aircushion to get Ozai on Appa's back and the three flew back to the palace. Once there they moved him to Katara's rooms "Okay, we lay him down in the bathroom." "You know he can't stay here for long, heal him up a bit and then he goes back to prison. I'll inform Zuko of this, but if he somehow flees it's in your responsibility to get him back." Katara who kneeled next to Ozai looked up at Aang with menace "yeah tell him and I can assure you I will inform Iroh about this, wonder what he thinks about you all torturing his brother!" Aang paled some more at the mention of Uncle Iroh, they all hold him in high esteem and even if Ozai was a villain he is still his brother.

Finally alone the incident was repeated before her inner eye and the reality of this all weighted her down. The whole ordeal long she was like on auto-pilot and now back in her rooms she didn't know what to do next.

Katara sat beside Ozai thinking nothing she stared at the door as if Aang was still standing there, her brain had shut down.

* * *

Like it, hate it ?

some reviews would be nice ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

„Hngh"

That brought her back, slowly her gaze turned down to the source of the strangled sound. Katara had been there 3 years ago, when they had put Ozai in prison. He was a bloke then, all bulging muscle immaculate hair and face his golden eyes looking arrogant down on them, even in his defeat he thought himself above his conquerors. And now, nothing was left of that man, though he was still muscular but through the lost weight leaner more athletic, his body littered with scars, hair and beard a mess of tangles with spider webs inside. The face swollen thanks to the beatings he got, his eyes dull as if there was nothing inside, he was just an empty shell now. They had broken him that was for sure. _'What to do now, maybe its best if I write Iroh first, I hope he is on my side in this.'_ Katara stood up and left the bathroom; she sat down at her desk and wrote:

- Dear Uncle Iroh,

Your brother is in a very bad shape, I took him out of the prison to take care of his wounds. Please come as soon as you can.

By the way, the baby is coming, see not only bad news here.

I hope we see us soon

Kind regards Katara. –

Once finished she took her falcon and put the letter in the box on his back. "Bring this to Iroh as fast as you can." The falcon looked at her pressing his beak for a short moment against the girl's nose and then flew out of the open window to fulfill his mission. Katara watched him fly away into the night, and then turned around to go back into the bathroom where her prisoner still lay. She filled a bowl with water and put it beside him, then sitting down next to him. Katara laid her hands into the water to activate the healing powers, when they glowed a bright blue she apply her hands on Ozai's chest and what she felt there was terrible.

Several of his ribs where broken one stuck in his lungs and he had a rip in his spleen, no wonder his breathing was more a wheezing then anything else. So his internal wounds would be her main-concern now and she took care of his spleen, the rib that pierced his lung and some internal bleedings, till exhaustion almost knocked her out. Dawn was near when Katara finally stood up, she staggered to lock the door and then fell into her bed sleep immediately taking her.

It was already past lunchtime, when some loud knocking woke her up again.

"Lady Katara, its Ming here, please open up I have some lunch for you." Slowly Katara moved out of her bed pulling the same cloak as last night around her and opened the door to let the former prison-guard in. Ming was carrying a tray with some soup and other food, she put it on Katara's desk, and then turned to the girl with a gentle smile "You look terrible, how are u and might I ask how is your prisoner?" surprised Katara locked eyes with the kind woman "Iroh send me a letter after he got yours, telling me to keep an eye up for u. He'll be here in two days, till then I make sure no one try to hurt u or his brother." "Wow, I wouldn't have thought to get an answer that quickly" she looked over and really there sat her falcon on his post as if he was never gone. "To answer your question, I feel like hell, the healing drain my power if I keep it up too long or the injuries are very bad and his are really bad, come have a look." Katara led Ming into the bathroom; there at the same place where she left him in the morning was Ozai, still out cold. The previous events had taken their toll on him as well. "Gods what happened to him?" Ming was shocked she had not thought to find the former fire-lord in such condition. "I can't tell you, but it's nice to know you watch out for us." "You're welcome, by the way Teng-Lo and me will rotate guarding your door, he's trustworthy believe me. So I leave you for now, if you need something I'm outside your door and one more thing keep it locked at all times." With that Ming was out of her rooms again and Katara immediately locked the door again.

She took the tray of food with her to the bath and put it down beside Ozai. "Wake up I have some food here." That got no reaction from the man, carefully Katara laid a hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly "Come on wake up!" He stirred a little, but then lay still again. Without really thinking what she was doing she cupped his face in her right hand brushing her thumb across his brow. "You have to eat something to get your strength back, I have a delicious smelling soup here and after lunch we could put you in the tub, you stink." "Hngh" the same strangled sound as before got her out of her review, she looked down at her prisoner who was awake now. Shocked and embarrassed about her earlier actions Katara pulled her hand back as if she had burned herself, a look into his eyes however told her she had nothing to fear they where as empty as yesterday. "Okay sit up, here is some soup for you." Strange as it was, he moved to her words and his face changed into a mask of pain as he slowly sat up. When the man was finally upright she pressed a bowl of soup, chicken with noodles, and a spoon in his hands. Not waiting for his reaction she dug into her own food with a hunger she had not felt before, finished with her soup she refilled her bowl and his, as she realized it was empty as well. This time Katara eat slowly, now and then looking at her prisoner, but he eat like every other normal person. Finished with the second portion he put the dishes aside and took some of the apple slices from the tray.

"Who are you?" Ozai looked into her eyes. "I am Katara" she searched his face for any sign of recognition but found none. What to do now, it had been easier for the waterbender when the man was unconscious. Now everything was very awkward although he obviously still did not remember her, yet. "What do you think about taking a bath?" He looked down on himself, and then back at her "maybe a soak would be better?" She could do nothing; a small smile crept on her face at his remark. "Good, but let me take a look on your back first." He shrugged a shoulder so Katara stood up and filled the same bowl she had this night with lukewarm water and sat down behind him. Since they laid him down on his back last night she had not seen how bad that was. At several places his skin was broken open, some still bleeding a bit, thanks to Zuko's fire-whip the most where sealed but the scarring was unbelievable. Katara could not understand how Aang and the others could do this to a human being. She began with the healing session, glad this time where no internal wounds involved, only flesh wounds. After all there was still the matter of his broken ribs but she had to heal them later, the open wounds where more important now if she did not want to risk an infection.

Once finished with his back Katara filled the bathtub with warm water and helped Ozai, who was still wearing his prison-pants in, but under no circumstances would she undress the man. "I leave you a bit alone, see if I can find you some fresh clothes" said Katara and left the bathroom. Three years ago when she had chosen and moved into this quarters there had been some stuff in the closet and she had left it there, after all her belongings fit into a drawer. As she searched for something comfortable for her prisoner to wear Katara realized that she herself was still only clad in her sleepwear and a loose cloak. _'God, can this turn any more embarrassing? Hm but he hasn't said anything about that, maybe he didn't even realize or care for that matter.' _The young woman found soon some loose pants and a shirt to wrap him in, a bit like a kimono and she laid the stuff onto the bed in the adjoined bedroom. She would help him get there and then would take a bath herself, her plans where cut short when the man called her "Katara."

She took some clothes for herself and went back to the bath. "Can you help me wash my hair and back please? I can't move my arms properly" he pressed out. Obviously he didn't like it one bit that he had to ask her. "Yeah that should be very painful, because of your broken ribs, I take care of them later" Katara bend some water to wet his hair, then took a good amount of shampoo and begun disperse it in his hair massaging his scalp in the process, drawing some guttural groan out of the man. "Lean forward" Katara told him when she had finished his hair, he did as she wished and the girl washed his back as fast as she could, getting more tense with each passing second. "Ok, finished can you get out on your own or do you need some help?" "I think I'll manage, thx" Ozai slowly stood up and stepped out onto the towel that lay beside the tub.

Katara learned something about wet men with athletic bodies that day, it is impossible not to look at them. So she stood there staring at the little rivers that run over his chiseled chest down his flat belly, vanishing in the waistband of his low sitting prison-pants, which clung to him like a second skin now, leaving not much to the imagination. Beat red in her face Katara's eyes shot up locking with Ozai's, his held a strange glint and a hint of amusement. Finally coming out of her stupor she bend the water from his body and out of the pants back into the tub, leaving him dry. His eyes widened a bit with surprise and recognition, but only for a second then the emptiness was back in them. "Come" Katara led him into the bedroom next to hers "there are some clothes on the bed for you, stay here I go and take a bath." With that the emotionally exhausted waterbender turned around and left for the quiet of the bathroom. When the tub was filled again with fresh hot water and some soothing bath oil she quickly shed her clothes and sunk into the relaxing water.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

I ask myself the same ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finished with her bath and clad in something other then her sleeping attire Katara left the bathroom and strode into the adjoining bedroom. Ozai was on the bed and slept, that was a good opportunity to continue the healing. The young woman got the usual bowl and after opening his shirt she healed his broken ribs. She had to concentrate much to pay attention to the cure and not to think about how good his body looked, now that he was clean and healed some. _'Thank the gods that he's asleep!'_ Katara was exhausted when she had finished the healing session, she quietly left his room and stretched out on her bed _'just a little nap'_ was her last thought before she fell asleep.

Little did she know the next day was to be the worst in a long time.

~~~ Next Day ~~~

Katara was happy as the day was finally over. It seamed everyone had to visit her today and give comments about her caring for Ozai.

First one was Sokka; he'd been worried about her living so close to the former Firelord but she assured him that she could take care of herself. The girl also gave him a piece of her mind about they're doing and Sokka left quickly. He informed her however that he send their father a letter about her actions, which meant only one thing … that she had to defend herself against another one soon.

Next one was Zuko, he wanted to see his father and make sure he did not hurt the waterbender. As he came near the older man, Katara could see the weariness in his father's eyes maybe even a little bit of fear. That was when she stepped between the two. "Ozai, I think it's best if you go to your room." The man shot Zuko a glare then turned away and left for his room. "So Katara, I see you've healed him up quite nicely. I think he should be taken back to his prison cell." "Only over my cold dead body!" the girl spat at him. "I'm the Firelord and have the command here!" Zuko answered. Katara snorted at this "And I'm his healer and say he'll stay here until his healing is complete. Uncle Iroh comes tomorrow and I think he too will have something to say in this matter." The young man sighed "You don't know him. How he can be … Katara he's dangerous! It's only for the best of you if he goes back to prison." "It's better if you go now Zuko, we already discussed this. Go to Mai and you're child, say hello from me. I hope they are well?"

The mention of his wife and child distracted him somewhat and his expression turned soft. "They are fine, Mai would be happy if you visit her." Katara would gladly go with him and see the baby and its mother, but she feared it was a trap and they would get Ozai if she was away. "Maybe I can see them in the next days."

"Okay, I tell Mai you'll go to see her soon. And Katara … be cautious, I don't trust him." Then he left.

After lunch Aang came by. Ozai who still sat with her left them immediately alone as the Avatar stepped into the room. "Did you all agree to bother me with your attention today?" the girl threw at his head. Aang was taken aback a bit; he had not thought that Katara would be so angry and annoyed when he visits her. "Not to my knowledge. I just wanted to see my girlfriend." The boy smiled innocently at her. "And I wanted to see if you need something." Katara knew he meant it well "Aang I'm fine, a bit tired though from the healing but nothing to worry about. How is Toph? She's very mad at me?" The Avatar looked at his feet, which twitched nervously across the floor. "That bad huh?" "I haven't seen her so angry since we met. But you have to agree, that controlling her like that was a deep blow against your friend." "If she had let him down when I told her to, I wouldn't have to do this. Or better yet, if you all had not done those terrible things to Ozai, I would not have been forced into action. I still wonder how you could do that. Especially you Aang; who said I should forgive the murderer of my mother and not punish him."

"I don't know, first Zuko just wanted to know the whereabouts of his mother, but Ozai didn't tell him, so Zuko punished him. As we all did it after a while. But Ozai still said nothing, maybe he didn't know or didn't care, could be both. At this point all of us were too far into it, letting our steam and frustration out on the man who caused so much turmoil and grief. It kinda got out of control I think. We paid him a visit at least once a month, sometimes once per week and it felt so good to break him. I can't believe that I say this, it goes against all that I've learned." When he was finished he looked at Katara not knowing how she would react. The waterbender looked sad, oh so sad.

"Since when?" Aang looked curious "When what? We were the first time in his cell?" Katara only gave a nod. "Our first visit was a few months after the war."

"3 years!" a whisper. "Huh? What did you say?"

"3 years, you tortured him for almost 3 years … Aang I can't be your girlfriend anymore, it turns out I don't know you at all and the kind hearted caring boy was just a imagination. Please leave me alone now." She turned away from him and looked out of the window.

"But Katara, I love you, it's all a misunderstanding please don't quit our relationship over this. Think it over, he's evil and deserved some punishment!" Aang pleaded with her. "There is nothing to think over. He already got his punishment; you took his bending away, probably the worst that can ever happen to a bender of elements. And he was sentenced to at least 10 years of prison. Go now Aang … please." The boy hung his head "Maybe we can talk about it another time" and then he left. When she heard the soft click of the closing door the young woman fell to her knees tears streaming over her face.

Katara did not hear the opening of the door to the room next to hers, also did not see the man standing in the door frame with an anxious glance looking down on her. When she fell exhausted asleep on the floor a short time later, the waterbender did not feel that she was lifted and set into the bed. The man who for years felt nothing but hatred and loathing for his fellow man, covered the young woman with a blanket and stroked gently a strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Sorry for the long abstinence, there were some personal catastrophes in my life. Its getting slowly better now so hopefully the story goes on as well.

I can assure you that I won't abandon this story, in my mind the most of it is allready layed out, only to bring it down in words seems to be hard sometimes, so just be patient.

And now klick the review-button !

Please …


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I'm happy you guys like the story so far, your reviews make me very happy.

BlueLion mentioned my bad grammar (tenses are my weak spot I must agree), so if anyone here wants to offer himself for beta-reading I would be glad.

In the meantime I hope it's not so bad that you don't understand the story.

Tell me in reviews what you think.

'k on with the story now.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The Last****Airbender or anything remotely related to it. However, this story is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Since early morning Katara was sitting in "her" garden, one of her favourite places since she was living in the palace. There were a lot of small gardens in the palace, but in contrast to the others here was only one access which was hidden a bit. It was like a small landscaped courtyard not more than 10 x 10 meter, lined with flower beds which contained fire-lilies in all variations; within a meadow and in the middle was a small pond with a few fish.  
Whenever Katara needed some time to herself, she came here, very often lately. For some time she had the feeling that Aang and she where drifting apart. The war was over and everything should be really simple, but it turned out, the stress on the run was what had kept them together. Well Aang was two years younger than her, but Katara had expected his experiences would make him more mature … , she had grown up.  
They fought more and more recently and now this, how had Aang been able to do that? Zuko probably wanted to take revenge on his father; she could understand that to some degree. Katara after all had wanted to kill the murderer of her mother too, but then as she had seen that sad imitation of a man, she couldn't do it and had taught him a lesson instead.

That Sokka would be convinced easily by such arguments was clear and Toph was rather the irascible type. But that Aang was involved in this terrified her, he was raised by monks who always try to find a peaceful solution. That was the reason he had not killed Ozai but took his bending instead. She could not understand it, tears were running down her cheek and she wiped them away defiantly. Katara was not crying because of the separation, much more for the thought that her future would now take a completely different course as she had imagined all the time. In a fit of anger she bend the water from the pond to a pillar before it fell back with a loud splash.

"There, there my dear." a slightly disapproving voice which also contained a smile came. Katara turned around and there at the entrance of the garden stood Iroh and smiled kindly at her. "Uncle Iroh, I'm so glad you're here." The girl quickly ran to the entrance and into the open arms of the General. He gave a firm hug, and then pushed her away slightly, looking at her inquiringly. "Let's sit at the pond and you tell me what got you so burdened." Together they went back to the pond and sat on the small stone bench. "You wrote Ozai's condition is bad, what happened?" The old man looked at Katara expectantly. "Well, Mai was in labor and I was looking for Zuko ..." Katara told little by little everything that had happened the last 2 days. When she was finished Iroh snorted and shook his head disappointed. "How could they do this?"

The Waterbender saw it hit him hard what they had done to his brother. "I would like to see him now" sad eyes looked into Katara's blue ones. "Of course, but won't he get mad when he sees you?" A small smile stole itself back into Iroh's face "Oh my girl, there are many things you do not know of us, Ozai and I were very close once, till ... Well let's just say there were incidents that burdened our relationship and it deteriorated. I'll tell you about it another time, promise, but now I want to him. Believe me he will remain calm." With these words he rose and linked arms with Katara who also stood up and together they entered the palace and walked to Katara's chambers. At the door Ming stood guard, who began to formally shine as she saw them coming. "I see you've found her, General." "Well, it took a while before I had found the right garden, but now we're back and I have told you repeatedly you should call me Iroh! There is really no need for such formality." Iroh smiled kindly at the soldier and Katara could not help the feeling that there was more than just friendship in the air.

After she had opened the door Katara walked on to the connecting door and knocked softly, "Ozai, there's visit" there was no answer, but she heard strange noises and groans from the other room so she cautiously opened the door. Ozai was in bed he seemed to be caught in a dream and tossed restlessly from side to side, the sheet was wrapped around his legs intensify the nightmare probably even more. Katara ran over to her "patient" and put her hand to his cheek "Ozai?" She turned with an anxious glance toward Iroh "He has a fever; please get me a bowl with water." The old man left the room to fetch the required water, when he came back he stopped in surprise.

Katara's hands were surrounded by a blue glow and although he had heard about the healing power of Waterbenders he had never seen it. A hand was on the forehead of his brother, the other on his chest at the level of his heart, Katara had closed her eyes in concentration so she could not see it.

Ozai's eyes were open and he looked with clear eyes and gratitude in the face of his healer, Iroh also thought he could recognize something else in his eyes. He had seen his brother once with this expression, years ago, shortly before their quarrel. But he had to be mistaken, no that could not be. Iroh blinked and that particular expression was gone, he probably had only imagined it, gratitude however was still there. Ozai slowly raised his hand and placed it on Katara's cheek gently stroking his thumb over her left eyebrow, which brought her back from the state of deep concentration. She opened her eyes and looked directly into the golden ones of Ozai.

_,His eyes! His eyes had been empty'_ shot through Katara's head. But now, there was warmth in his eyes that seemed to flow into her and his hand radiated heat which had nothing to do with the fever she had just taken from him.

"Hrm-chrm" Iroh, who suddenly had the feeling there was more hope than he ever dared to dream, cleared his throat. Ozai pulled his hand back gently as Katara turned her head toward the noise. She jumped up immediately, took the bowl with water from Iroh and put it next to Ozai. Then she pressed the cloth which was lying in it, and began to gently dab his arms and chest which were sweat-stained from the fever. Again she waved the cloth in the cool water, wiped it out and just as she wanted to clean his face she became aware of the interrogative expression he watched her closely with. _'Oh God thats so embarrassing!_' She turned bright red as she realized her doing and let the cloth fall. With an "Excuse me" she stormed out of the room as if a herd of Komodo-Rhino was coming after her.

"Well I have to say you have a remarkable effect on the girl" said Iroh _'and she on you'_ the thought he kept for himself.

"Hello ... brother."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Yeah new chapter up and the next is currently in work. So you probably won't have to wait that long for chapter 7.

Did I already mention that thoughts are written in _italics_? No? Then you know now. *grin*

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The LastAirbender or anything remotely related to it. However, this story is mine. And I don't earn money with this; my writing is much too bad for that. *****wink***

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hello brother ...

You've taken a long time to pay me a visit." Ozai's comment was sarcastic, but his whole attitude expressed that he was disappointed and hurt that Iroh had not come sooner. He, who always saw the good in all.

"Sarcasm does not suit you! But I must admit that I should have visited you sooner." Iroh looked at his brother seriously. "Well now you're back at home. Unfortunately, I must not ask what happened to you, but one thing I'm interested in already. What's going on between you and Katara? "

"Katara ... hmm she has saved my life, that's for sure. The question is whether it should be saved after all what happened." Ozai stated, Iroh paused and looked horrified at his brother, had he lost his will to live? On the other hand he could understand it to some extent, his brother had always been a very proud man and what was left of it? His looks, well he was no longer spotless, his firebending taken from him and there could not really be spoken of Family. He had lost everything, high time to take him to other thoughts. "Does she even know that these are your rooms?"

Ozai, who was just about to get dressed paused for a moment, a small smile spread across his face as he remembered those happy times. Iroh was right, this had been his rooms until shortly before his marriage to Ursa and some happy memories were associated with these spaces. "They were, and how would she know it? If you did not tell her no one else knows about it anymore, not even Zuko. Otherwise he would have never allowed that she moves in here. What's going to happen now?" Ozai looked expectantly at his brother.

"I do not know yet, I must ponder this privately. So long you stay here." The former Fire Lord shook his head disapprovingly, "Do you really think this is wise? You just bring the girl in danger by doing this; better send me back to prison."

Iroh remained calm "You are too pessimistic again! Ming and Teng-Lo are reliable soldiers and Katara an experienced Bender who can defend herself. I think it won't happen anything. So, now I must check what else is in disorder. I'll see you later."

The next few days were pretty uneventful, Iroh came at least once a day and the three took long walks in the many gardens of the palace most of the time. They never visited Katara's secret garden though and she was grateful that Iroh respected her privacy and did not reveal her refuge, even if she had not been there the last days. They often drank tea together, or even had dinner before Iroh left them again. Also the older man brought his brother books, who read them in the morning so that she saw Ozai usually only for lunch, where he was always polite and very reserved.

Sometimes when she looked up to him during the meal, he sat and watched her with a pensive gaze, so deep in thought he did not notice the times she looked at him. But then one day, "You do not trust me." Katara looked surprised to Ozai, who looked at her with a neutral view also his testimony was not reproachful more of a statement. "Huh, what?"

"Every morning you are sitting here in your room while I'm reading next door, instead to go out a bit. Ask my brother, if he can come some of the mornings, so you can go and see your friends. He would not mind I'm sure. You shouldn't lock yourself in here, and become a prisoner of your own rooms."

Well that was unexpected; he, whom she had always thought of as a selfish man, made a proposal like that.

"No, it's not that ... they go out of my way and no longer speak with me since ... well"

"Since you helped me! I see, I'm sorry." Surprised, she looked with tearful eyes at her interlocutor who gave her a fixed gaze; there was no doubt that he was serious about it. Ozai got up "I'll better leave you alone now. But think about it, you should not stay in here just because these idiots want nothing to do with you. There are more people out there, who will be glad to meet you" and left the room.

Ozai was right, she sunk into loneliness here. Later she would ask Iroh if it were possible to take off some of the mornings and do something for themselves.

The insightful man readily agreed and so Katara visited Mai and her baby the next day.

Mai greeted kindly and invited her in "Katara it's so nice that you finally visit us." She hugged the younger woman. "I am happy too. I wanted to come earlier, but didn't know whether you still want that at all. And I did not want to leave Ozai unattended, but we have found a solution." Carefully she looked at the young mother and Fire-Lady.

"There is no need to defend yourself before me Katara. No one should be subjected to such torture and torment. I wanted to visit you and Ozai with Aaliyah; he's her grandfather after all. But Zuko has strictly forbidden me to do so. Even though I've made my opinion on his actions toward his father clear to him, I wanted to respect his wish in this case. Maybe we can visit Ozai once, when more time has passed."

"You should! He has changed a lot and would certainly be pleased to see his daughter-in-law and granddaughter." Mai looked surprised toward Katara but said nothing more to it. She went to the cradle in which her daughter was lying and took her out gently. "Do you want to hold her?"

Katara was a little uncertain, "I don't know, she is still **so** small."

With a "she will not break, don't worry" Mai pressed the little bundle into her arms and the young Waterbender was immediately enchanted as she looked into the face of the tiny girl. "She's really adorable."

"Yes, isn't she? Zuko is also completely blown away" came the reply from the proud mother.

The two women sat on the couch and drank a cup of tea while they chatted about this and that. So the morning went by very quickly for Katara and after lunch she said goodbye to Mai and set out again toward her room. She had almost arrived when the door opened, Iroh and his brother came out, apparently they just wanted to begin the usual afternoon walk.

"Ah Katara, my dear, would you like to join our little walk?" The young woman stepped closer and slipped her hand in the crook of Iroh's offered arm. "Of course, I'm happy to get a bit of fresh air outside." Together they walked into the open, where Katara sat down on a bench near a small brook, and sank into thought.

It was really beautiful here, well sometimes it was a little too hot for Katara's taste but most of the time, she enjoyed the warmth of the fire nation and the warm colors that prevailed here. She could imagine from day to day less to go back to the South Pole and live there. Of course, she still loved her homeland, but her travels had opened a wider world and she had closed both, the Earth Nation and the Fire Nation, in her heart. In the deepest inner she knew she would settle down permanently in one of them, but what would that mean for her future? Her thoughts wandered back to Mai and the baby, would she ever have her own family? A man who loved and protected her, a little baby ... with amber golden eyes?

Involuntarily her eyes wandered to the younger of the two men, an inner tension that she could not describe gripped her, not negative but...

And as if he had sensed her gaze Ozai turned to her and their eyes met. His eyebrows drew thoughtful and concerned together and the tension in Katara became a tingling, which she had never experienced before. It run through her entire body and she quickly turned her gaze.

Hopefully he had not realized what she had found out just at that moment. She had fallen in love ... with Ozai, of all people. How could this happen?

"Katara, are you alright? You are so pale at once" Iroh stood suddenly beside her; she had not noticed that he had come. Katara forced a smile onto her face "it is okay, but I think I retire a little earlier today."

_'I hope he has not noticed anything__.' _Was the terrified thought that run through her head. Uncle Iroh escaped almost nothing.

"Of course, come on, we escort you back" he took her hand and placed it on his arm and they ran back to their rooms where they took an early and rather silent dinner, after which Ozai retired to his room. Iroh left her too with best wishes for recovery.

Katara was long awake; although she was emotionally exhausted she could not fall asleep. As she finally found sleep, she rolled back and forth in troubled dreams.

* * *

A/N: Another one, can someone help me? I have problems to get the document onto the site like I want it.  
There are some empty lines not inserted where I want them and I don't like the look of it. It's a bit cramped at some places. I write in Word, is that a mistake; should I use another tool?

Maybe it's just my imagination; tell me what you think please.

I would highly appreciate to get some advice.

4


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Tada, next chapter, see I told you the next update wouldn't take **that** long.

Thank you guys for the kind reviews and attempted advice.

I came to the conclusion that its okay how it is. Probably really my imagination playing tricks on me, cause when I looked it over again it was alright.

And now on with the story...

... ah by the way, I don't know if there are showers in the cartoon, but they exist in my Avatar-World.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The LastAirbender or anything remotely related to it. **** - **Do I really have to say this all the time? **However, this story is mine. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Katara made herself scarce the next day, early in the morning she left the room, gave Teng-Lo the instruction to watch out particularly well and allow nobody in or out with exception of Iroh. Then she went to her place of refuge where she spent the whole day. After a few Katas for waterbending she took a nap in the afternoon, where she finally found the necessary rest and recovery, which where denied last night.

When she returned for dinner, she was calm and collected, she had come to the conclusion that her feelings for Ozai could be nothing more then a little crush. After all, they lived together in a confined space, and the man was always courteous and polite toward her. And you could not say he was ugly, far from it. The young woman decided to simply ignore these feelings, then they would quickly disappear, at least that's what she thought.

It looked like she came back exactly the right moment, for one of the maids from the palace brought dinner. Ming took it and Katara quickly opened the door so she could put the tray on the table. "Thank you Ming, I guess everything was fine while I was gone?" "Of course, everything was quiet. Iroh has already gone, he had something to do and apologizes. May I ask whether you're feeling better? Teng-Lo said that you were very pale this morning and Iroh said something like that too."Ming looked carefully at her and Katara had to smile, it was nice to know that some people were honestly worried about her. "Yeah I'm all right, I slept very poorly and needed some time alone to sort my thoughts." "I'm relieved to hear that and wish you a pleasant evening." The soldier left the room and closed the door behind herself.

Katara went to the door of the adjoining room and knocked softly. "Ozai?" From the other side was a deep "Yes, what's up?" to hear and so Katara opened the door. Ozai was doing push-ups, that answered her question why he was still fit. For the decision to ignore her feelings towards him, was the sight of the only with sweat pants-clad man, whose upper body was covered with a light sheen of sweat not really conducive and she immediately blushed slightly. "The dinner has just arrived, I must use the bathroom for a moment though." And she was gone from his room.

When she came back from the bathroom Ozai had already set the table, he stood with closed eyes, his hands outstretched to the small flame that burned in the food warmer. Apparently, he longed for the element whose master he once was and suddenly she noticed something else. Every time he inhaled the flame grew slightly, with his exhale it shrank to its original size. It was hardly noticeable, unless one's entire attention was focused on it. It seemed as if a small part in him could still bend, even if he did not know about it himself.

Katara broke his concentration, "Sorry, shall we start now?" Ozai lowered his hands and turned toward her, "You'll have to excuse me a moment, I need to take a shower before. If you want you can already start." The young woman wished the ground would open up and swallow her; he had trained just yet and clearly wanted to wash before eating. And she had occupied the bathroom without thinking. "Of course, I'm sorry I've claimed the bathroom first, I'll wait of course." The man did not elaborate, instead took his bundle of clothes and went into the bathroom. A quarter of an hour later he came out again, his still-wet hair he had tied in the neck to a narrow braid. Woven in was a red ribbon and she had to admit his new hairstyle looked good. And with the new designer stubble, the long beard he had already cut a few days ago, he barely looked like the former ruler of this nation. He sat down opposite to her and they began to eat, after a while Ozai broke the silence. "I see you're feeling better, that's good. You have not told yet, how was your meeting with my daughter-in-law yesterday, or was that the reason for your discomfort?" He looked at her searchingly and then finished his meal. "It was very nice with Mai and Aaliyah is really a quite adorable baby." The last part of his question, she studiously ignored. "She wanted to come here with the baby, but Zuko has forbidden."

"He does not trust me ... I can not blame him." His voice was sad and remorseful, "The son I've maimed and the daughter I left to the madness. In his place I would do the same ... I hope he will be a better father than I was. "

"He'll let them come once he has noticed that you're no longer the same as then, I'm sure of it."

"Is that so?" he asked emphatically. "Well my brother would probably say I'm too pessimistic again, but honestly, what are the chances he will ever see me in a different light? Now I have screwed up the food with my negative ramblings. I go over and read something, good night Katara. "

"No it's okay, you do not have to ..." He had closed his door. "go. ... I must tell Iroh to bring a couple of funny books, the man needs some cheering-up."

When she had finished her meal Katara put the dishes back on the tray and brought it back to the door to Teng-Lo, where the maid would pick it up again later. "Hi Teng-Lo, where is Ming?" The soldier looked kindly at her "Good evening, Lady Katara, Ming has already closing time, I hold vigil tonight. But all looks quiet, as always. I wonder are you feeling better?" "Yes, thank you, I'm feeling good again. As I already told Ming it was only due to poor sleep and too many unnecessary thoughts. So, I'll go back inside, have a quiet evening."

"Good night, Lady Katara, sleep well."

The young woman went back into the room and locked the door. She made herself ready for bed and took a book with her, to read a bit before sleeping. She did not come far though, because soon she was far to tired, laid the book aside and turned off the light. She had barely turned on her side, as she fell in deep sleep.

It was a few hours later, when the door to the adjoining room opened and Ozai came in. Almost every night he stood beside her bed for some time, watching her sleep and wondered what it was that drew him to her. Then suddenly he heard a noise at the door. His eyes flicked over and he saw how the doorknob was turned, a key clicked in the lock. Ozai retreated back into the shadows, shortly thereafter the door opened.

A person wrapped in a black cloak, the hood drawn deep into the face came in and closed the door quietly behind. He observed the stranger, who let a quick look glide through the room and then let it linger on the bed and its occupant. The intruder then stepped to the bed pulling a small dagger from his cloak.

Katara was torn from her sleep, something heavy pressed her into the bed at once and the next moment a hand was clamped over her mouth. "Little waterbending bitch now you get what every traitor deserves and then its your new friend's turn!" From the corner of her eye she saw something flash in the hand of the attacker and desperately tried to free herself, but she could not bend, her arms were pinned under the knees of the stranger. The knife came down, but the next moment the weight was taken from her and for a moment she did not know what happened. Then Katara sat up and looked how Ozai fought with her attacker. In this moment he turned the strangers hand at an angle, which only looking at it already hurt. She heard a crack and the dagger fell to the ground, Katara immediately jumped out of bed to get the knife. Since no water was available to her she was looking for the next best defense. When she straightened up with the weapon in her hand she saw Ozai had the attacker already pressed to the floor. Even though he was no longer a Firebender, he was a force you should not underestimate. He turned to her "Look for the soldier." She immediately turned and ran to the door, but found no one in front. "Teng-Lo is not here." The former Fire Lord huffed, "You will tell us now on the spot where the guard is." He twisted the arm of the overpowered intruder a little further, so that he moaned painfully "Ouch, all right I tell you. I told Teng-Lo I'm his replace because his wife gets the baby. He will be away for a while, be sure of it."

Ozai squeezed frustrated the strangers head firmly to the ground. "Damn it! Katara do you know where the rooms from my brother are?" "No, but I've got an idea." She quickly ran to the desk, wrote a few lines on a paper and sent her hawk off with the letter.

Five minutes later Iroh and Ming came into the room, they immediately rushed to Ozai to take the attacker from him. "What happened?" Iroh looked questioningly back and forth between Katara and his brother. "I was awakened by an attack, fortunately Ozai came to the rescue. But who is this anyway?"

Ming pulled back the hood and the face of a palace guard came to the fore, the name of the young man Katara didn't knew, but she had seen him a few times. "I know you, why have you done this?"

"You have to ask, after you set him free? To free and protect him before my Toph, actually I only should just teach you a lesson. But after she told me what you did to her ... No, you deserve much more punishment and him" the guard nodded his head towards Ozai but all the time avoided to look directly at him, or pronounce his name "I wanted to finish off afterwards. "

"I heard enough, Ming please bring him to a cell. We will convene a meeting tomorrow morning and define criminal sanctions." The soldier took the man away and Iroh turned to the Waterbender. "Is everything okay?" Katara nodded approvingly, "Yes, I'm good, I think." "Well, then I leave you alone again. I will send a message tomorrow morning to let you know when the meeting takes place. I want the two of you to come to the war room then." Iroh stepped to the door when he suddenly was stopped by a hand on his arm. Ozai, who had remained quiet all the time stood next to him. "I warned you that something like this could happen, but you did not listen to me." Iroh turned to his brother, "Now imagine what would have happened, when I had sent you back to jail!"

Ozai's face went pale, "Maybe the attack would have not taken place then." was his argument, it sounded weak even in his own ears. Iroh put his hands reassuringly onto the arms of his brother "She's doing fine, and tonight there will be hardly another attack. Try to sleep now, we see us later." He then left the room and Ozai closed the door behind him immediately. Then he took a chair from the table and wedged it under the doorknob, so that the door would only open by use of brute force.

He turned to Katara and noted that she was still rooted in the same place. Her gaze was fixed on her hands and when he followed it, he saw that her hands were clenched and uncontrollably trembled. Slowly, he strode to her and took her hands between his own.

Katara looked at her hands which had started to tremble like crazy and the more she tried to control them, the worse it got. Suddenly a pair of big, warm and strong hands closed around her own, the tremble lessened a bit. "That's just the shock! Katara, look at me." Her eyes went up and looked into Ozai's, which formally seemed to glow . "It's okay, he's gone now and while I'm here I will not allow that someone harms you!" His voice was strangely rough, but persistent. "Come now, you have to go back to sleep." He led her gently back to bed and she obediently laid down again. The man drew the blanket with one hand over her, his other she was still clutching convulsively with both hands. "Can you please stay until I'm asleep?" For a moment he stood stiffly beside her bed, then he sat on the edge of the bed and began gently stroking her hair.

Although the shock had just churned her extreme, Katara felt a leaden tiredness in her and she was almost asleep again when she remembered something. "How come you came so quickly to help?" Ozai's hand held a moment in "I woke up when I heard a strange noise coming from your room and thought I better take a look." The young woman found the explanation a little threadbare, but she would have to wait until tomorrow with the Enlightenment, she was far too tired now.

* * *

About the designer stubble I imagine it like that

[ h t t p : / / w w w . repage6 . de / memberdata / sneakyknave / bonobeard . jpg ] , but its fiction so if you like the stubble another style, pretend it is how you want it.

Now review, pretty please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Sorry for the long delay, finally the new update is here. An early Christmas present to some extend, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The LastAirbender or anything remotely related to it. However, this story is mine. **

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning began quietly, shortly after lunch came a message from Iroh which said: 'We meet in 2 hours, as discussed' And so it came that everyone was sitting in his room, waiting for the time to pass.

But then there came a knock, Katara walked over and gently asked through the closed door, "Who's there?" An all too familiar voice answered, "Your father!" Katara opened the door and let him in. "Hi dad." She was torn, on one hand, she wanted nothing more than to give him a hug and tell what had happened, on the other, she feared his reaction to this history. And so it happened that she just stood there and waited with an unpleasant feeling of what he would say. "Hmm, I don't like your new way to greet your father," he grinned slightly "I've got a hugging in the past."  
A stone fell from Katara's heart and she threw herself into the open arms of her father, who pressed her close to him. She returned his embrace, "I've missed you so much, you should come visit us more often." Hakoda pushed his daughter a bit of himself, "Yes that would be really nice, but you know I have much to do with rebuilding the tribe, although I must say that there has been really great progress since Pakku and several others have arrived from the northern water tribe. So, now I would like to talk your protégé." Katara was just starting to defend herself and her actions, when he stopped her short "Save your breath, I will first talk with Ozai, we'll talk later." Then he released her and went over to knock onto Ozai's door, it opened shortly after.

"Ozai, hello I'm ..." her father began to say. "Hakoda, leader of the Southern Water Tribe and Katara and Sokka's father!" ended Ozai the sentence, he took Hakoda's arm for a greeting, like it was the Southern Water Tribe custom. "I am delighted that we meet." Then they closed the door and Katara was standing there alone, only now thoughts went thru her head what her father would say to the former Firelord.

Once the door was closed, the two men stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment, then Hakoda began "Thank you, for saving my daughter's life."

"Oh, that's okay, she has also saved mine. So it was natural that I repay the debt." Katara's father completely ignored the statement and continued to talk. "But I warn you, if you ever hurt her or upset her, I will personally take care of you. And you'll want to have died in prison!"

Ozai snorted, "Hurt her? Upset her? ... She's already hurt! Her friends have abandoned her and do not talk to her, just because she took care of me." Hakoda was about to say something as Ozai continued "However, if you think that I hurt her physically, I can reassure you. I would give my life to protect Katara!"

Well that was unexpected. Hakoda's gaze became pensive, this man whom many considered to be a monster had feelings for his daughter and he did not know whether he should be sad or glad. After all, the man across from him was almost as old as he and could be Katara's father. Again there was a tense silence. Ozai suddenly began to grin, "I have to say, you have two interesting children. The son a good fighter who can also improvise quickly, but in my opinion can be influenced way too quickly from his friends. And the daughter, an excellent and strong Bender, caring even to those who does not deserve it. ... Hakoda, you should tell her that she no longer have to worry about me, to stop caring about me."

Hakoda also had to smile now, "Yes, you described my children quite well, but you forgot one crucial characteristic ... their stubbornness. They inherited from their mother, Katara even more than Sokka. You see, she would not hear me out, when I tell her to stop taking care of you. That would only incite the contrary, she will by herself recognize that your health is restored and then draw back. We should go now, the meeting that Iroh has convened will start soon."

Together the three made their way to the war room, Iroh and Ming were already there but the others were still absent, Katara and Ozai sat on the outside of the low table and Hakoda took his stand near them, but did not sat down yet. It did not take long, till the others arrived. Aang and Zuko came in, closely followed by Toph. She threw the evil eye in the direction of Ozai, but then quietly sat down next to Aang, who had taken place in the middle, across from Iroh. Zuko sat down to Aang's right side, then Sokka and Suki came in. Sokka saw his father and rushed up to him, "Father, it is good to see you. When did you arrive?" Hakoda welcomed his son with a handshake "Hello Sokka" he pulled him into a brief hug, then he got serious again "It seems that I've come just at the right time. We will talk more later."

Sokka gulped, he had not expected such a reaction "Of course Father." He went to his place next to Suki, who briefly squeezed his hand reassuringly. Hakoda took place next to Katara, as some kind of buffer if it would be necessary to defend them.

Iroh stood up and began "So, since everyone is here now, we can begin. I must say that I am very disappointed of you, we were already talking about your behavior against my brother. And now, an attack on Katara occured! "

Aang jumped up "What? When?" Then he turned to Katara "Are you okay, you're not hurt right?" Iroh spoke before Katara could say anything "She's fine, Ozai came just in time to help and could prevent the worst. The young man who attacked her last night is a Palace Guard, and probably the boyfriend of Toph."

Everyone looked to the blind girl, she could almost feel the questioning and shocked looks. "I did not want him to kill her! He should scare her a little bit thats all, and why am I the one you just look at reproachfully? She has begun with taming, using bloodbending against me!" That brought Katara up the wall "I started? I probably have to help your memory a little. Who has tortured and tormented a prisoner for 3 years? And if you listened to me and have detached him from the grate, I would not have been forced to use bloodbending!" Awkward silence ensued and Katara sat down again. After a moment, Iroh cleared his throat "Well, what has happened, has happened and can not be undone. In a sense, I am indebted to you, because now I have my brother back as I knew him from before. I have made a few decisions. First, Haruki will stay in prison for 3 months, then he can again take up his duties in the palace. Until last night, he was always a reliable soldier, was told to me." Ming nodded to confirm. "Secondly, I will leave soon again and I will not go alone. Ozai will accompany me."

"What?"  
"Uncle!"  
"You can't be serious!" were the reactions of Aang, Zuko and Toph.

"No discussion about it, my decision has been made and I will not send him back to prison."

Now Sokka also objected "But he was sentenced to 10 years in prison!"

"I am well aware of that Sokka, but in my opinion 3 years of torture do balance this out. If there is nothing else we end the meeting." Iroh was adamant.

Everyone stood up and while Sokka and Suki were leaving the room, Aang joined Katara and Ozai. "Ozai I wanted to thank you, for saving Katara ..." He looked to the ground "... and I'm sorry for what we have done, it got out of control somehow." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and left the room. The next moment Zuko was there and his expression was very angry. "I'm not sorry, in my opinion this time Uncle Iroh is wrong. You can not be trusted and you should rot in jail!" Katara who had instinctively placed herself protectively in front of Ozai suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay" he said to her, then turned to his son. "I was not the best father, I know and I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me someday." "Not exactly the best father? Pah, you got to be kidding me. You're the worst father in the history of mankind!"

While the two talked Katara all of a sudden became aware, really aware of what Iroh just had said. Ozais hand was still warm on her shoulder, but soon there would be no more such small touches, no eating together and joint talks. She felt as if the ground vanished from under her feet, she felt dizzy and swayed slightly. Immediately the grip of the hand on her shoulder got stronger and the second closed around her upper arm for support. "Are you okay?" came the question from the belonging voice and Zuko followed almost simultaneously with "You're white as a wall, what's going on Katara?"

She felt the warmth of Ozais body, who stood close behind her and for a moment the urge to just lean back was almost unbearable. She had intended to ignore this little infatuation and now it had happend.

The man behind her had all her love, but he would go away soon, tears welled up in her eyes, she had to get out of here ... immediately.

"I was just a little dizzy, it's okay again. But I got to go, I just remembered something important." As hard as it was, she stepped forward away from Ozai, and he drew his hand back. "Are you sure Katara? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Zuko sounded really worried. She took another step away from them, "Katara?" Ozai's voice was rough and it nearly broke her heart. The young woman turned her head back slightly, her eyes fixed on the ground, under no circumstances could she look him in the eye now. "It's alright, do not worry!" Then she left the room without looking back and ran straight to her garden. She remained there until evening came. Katara did not know what to do, maybe she should just tell Ozai what she felt. She was sure he had feelings for her too, the only question was, how deep were those. But she did not want to make herself ridiculous before him, on the other hand ... What did she had to lose? He would not be there much longer and if he did not return her feelings, she no longer had to see him. And if he did? She would think about it when it was time.

First she would find out if her assumption that Ozai was comming to her room at night was correct. It was very strange how quickly he had come to help, although Haruki had hardly made a sound. Determined to find this out Katara returned back to her room. Ozai was already next door, which was fine with her. She took a chair and wedged it under the door handle, like she had seen this night, then she walked over to the window where she would wait for something to happen.

So she stood and watched as the sun sank and darkness came on, soon it was completely dark only the moon spend some light and slowly she wondered whether she was wrong after all. But then, the moon had disappeared behind some clouds and it became pitch black, the door to Ozai's room opened softly. Katara waited a moment, then she turned around and like she had suspected it Ozai stood quietly in the room and looked over at her. "I knew it, Haruki has hardly made a sound, and you couldn't be there that fast, if you had not been in the room already."

For a moment there was complete silence, then he began, "I can hardly explain it, something drew me here again and again. ... Did you know that these had been my rooms in the past? I sleep in the same bed like I did as child. My nanny lived in your room, together with her daughter Akiko. We were almost always together and as we grew, our feelings changed and we fell in love." Here he paused a moment and stared absently past Katara, out into the night. The moon had again come forth some, so she could see his face, which had taken on a soft feature. Still deep in thought he continued. "We wanted to get married, so we went to my father to tell him about it. As Iroh was already married and had a noble son, I thought father would have no objections against our connection. What a fool I was." Ozai's voice was bitter. "He had a fit, what had come up my mind and that there was already made an arrangement for marriage. A prominent wealthy family already agreed to my marriage with their daughter Ursa. In my despair I went to Iroh for support, he took father's side, said it would be just a little infatuation. He said I would soon forget her. I could not forgive him, my big brother, who had helped me before ... but not this time. His marriage had been arranged too of course, but the two fell in love and so he was probably the opinion that it would be the same with me as well. Akiko had to leave the city, I got new premises assigned and soon after was the wedding with Ursa." Ozai turned back to Katara and as the moon had come out completely again, he saw her damp cheeks, where unnoticed a few tears ran. "Do not cry Katara, not because of me!" With two strides he was with her, so suddenly that her hands shot up defensively and got caught between their bodies. Ozai took her head in his hands and rubbed gently with his thumbs her tears away. "I have seen Akiko once again, a few years later, when Ursa was in exile. She had a family and was happily married. We talked for a little while, I told her that my heart was broken at that time. She shook her head and told me it would heal and I would find it again. ... I did not believe her. "

His hands still enveloped Katara's head and suddenly she was over aware of her surroundings: how close they were to each other so their bodies were almost touching. Her hands on his bare upper body, which seemed to glow with heat and she could feel how fast his heart beat. His hands were still clutching her head, so that his fingers were almost connecting on the back of her head and neck. His face was so close that she felt his warm breath on her own face.

"She was right, I've found it again." And then he kissed her very gently and carefully at the beginning but when there came no resistance from Katara, he pulled her closer to him and intensified the pressure of his lips.

Katara was slightly surprised but she had no desire to break the contact, on the contrary, that inner tension was back. As if connected with an invisible band she moved closer to Ozai and as if he would have felt it he drew her closer to him the next moment. The pressure of his lips intensified and occasionally his tongue stroked lightly over her lips. Aang had never kissed her like this, but she did not want to think about him and shortly thereafter she could think of nothing more. As a small sigh escaped her lips and she briefly opened her mouth, his tongue was suddenly inside. He explored it and gently nudged her tongue, after a little while she tried it herself. The kiss got more intense now that Katara returned and copied his actions and she occasionally slipped her own tounge into his mouth. She was quite out of breath as Ozai suddenly stiffened and broke the kiss. He gave her a few gentle but harmless peck on the lips and then broke away from her. "I should not have done that. I'm sorry." He turned and left her room, mumbling a "Good night Katara" while closing his door.

And Katara? She was still rooted to the same place, her hand finally came up and her fingers gently stroked over her lips, which had formed a small smile. So he had deeper feelings for her, maybe even loved her. Without using the words ,I love you' he had expressed exactly that, as he said ,I've found it again.' His heart had raced and then the kiss. The young Waterbender went to bed with a smile. She quickly fell asleep and dreamed of many more such kisses.

* * *

another A/N:

I wish all of you Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

And please don't forget to review, it's our humble fanfiction-writers payment.


End file.
